Autoridades del País
General Information Every country in the world of eDominations has its own authorities. Players are elected every month to rule their country, lead its politics, diplomacy, economy and military. The political system in eDominations is similar to that of a Presidential Republic. Of course, it has its differences, which makes it unique for the game. Elections are held every month. There are three types of authorities in eDominations: Country President, Ministers, and Congress. In order to enter the political scene, the players need to be members of Political parties first. Every month there are three types of elections in eDominations: - Every 5-th day of the month are the elections for Country President. - Every 15-th day of the month are elections for National Congress. - Every 25-th day of the month are elections for Political Party President. Country President This is the most important role in every Country. The Country President is the actual head of state and has a key role in every decision related to the state economy, diplomacy and military. Country Presidents are accepted by the international community as actual nation leaders. 1. Elections 1.1. In order to be nominated in the Presidental elections, the player must receive a nomination from one of the top 5 political parties in the country. This nomination is held up by the Party President. 1.2. The Elections are held on every 5-th day of the month. People vote directly for their favorite and the nominee who gains most votes win the elections and become Country President. 1.3. Once the Country President is elected, he enters the office and has the right to propose a total of 20 laws for voting. 2. Country President activities 2.1. Country President can appoint each of the 5 state Ministers. He can name a new minister once every 168 hours. The ministers have various activities which are described in their section in this article. 2.2. Many of the Laws can be proposed only by the Country President. 2.3. Country donations can be given only to the Country President. 2.4. During active wars, the President can declare attacks against other countries. 2.5. Country Presidents can use the mass notification system from their office menu. There they can send a message to all the country citizens once per 24 hours. Ministers Ministers are one of the most important figures of the country. No country can be well organized without strong persons in Minister's cabinet that can assist the work of the Country President in various aspects. The Minister position is the only one that can be are chosen not by voting, but can be directly appointed to their office by the Country President. When a player becomes a Minister he can gain some very important rights with which they can do a lot for their country: - Every player appointed as a Minister gain a congressman status for the time he is a minister. He will be able to suggest 5 congress laws and will be able to vote for all proposed laws as well (including those suggested by them). The Ministers can occupy the position as long they are Ministers - in the moment they are replaced or dismissed, they lose their Congress Status too. - You cannot promote a new Minister within the next 168 hours of his assignment. Therefore the Country President must think well and carefully over his choice. However, the Country President can dismiss a certain Minister if he decides to do so. - Like the Country President, the Ministers can also use the mass notification system from their office menu. There they can send a message to all the country citizens once per 24 hours. '- The Country President can't appoint himself, nor the people who currently occupy other Minister position nor active Congressman for Minister position. In case he wish to appoint a player who is currently a Congress Member, the player must resign from his Congress position first.' Congress The Congress is where the laws are proposed, voted, approved or dismissed. Being a Congressman itself don't give you any additional rights or duties except for voting on every law you consider important or valuable. The Congress itself consists of Country President, the appointed Ministers and all the elected members of Congress. The maximum number of elected congressmen are 20, meaning that with 5 ministers /max/ and 1 Country President the Congress consists of maximum 26 voters. 20 of those 26 votes actually come from the peoples vote for political parties and ideas, and basically can decide the future of your nation. No law can pass without 50.01% approval (and for some even 66.66%)of the Congress, even if the President or the Ministers wish so, and vice versa - each law can pass if congress member proposes it and accept it even if the President and the Ministers don't want it. The Congress has also the important possibility to impeach the President and by doing so - to change the Head of State and the Head of decisions. 1. Elections Each political party will be able to propose a list of players for Congress elections, which are held every 15th day of the month. Each party member (including Party President) can nominate himself for Congress elections. On each 14th day of the month the Party President will have the power to LIST UP the candidates in a specific order - first, second, third, etc. up to 20 people. He will have to line them in the order that they will become Congressmen based on their Political Party election results. The list can consist up to 20 players. If on the 14th of the month the Party President doesn't do this - the Congressmen candidates enter the Congress on a numeric principal where the first to apply in the elections is considered first in the Candidate list, the second is considered second in the list, etc. And the Party President is the one, who is held responsible for that. People vote FOR POLITICAL PARTIES - and not for persons. Based on the voting % parties will have a specific number of representatives, which will enter by the following principals: 1.1. Parties will have a number of congressman in congress equal to 1 congressman for every 5.00% of the national vote. For example: Party X win 45.11% of vote, it have 9 congress members Party X win 44.18% of vote, it have 8 congress members A Party need to make a full 5.00% to enter an additional congress member. If a political party doesn't make at least 5.00% of the votes, it won't be represented by a congress member. There are no percentage left-over calculations. If a country have only one party and at least one vote to gain 100% on elections, it will occupy entire Congress. If the party has 20 members proposed, they will win 20 congress chairs. If a country with only one party has 12 proposed candidates, they will win all % and will have 12 congressmen in total. The first members in the list arranged by the Party President will enter the Congress!!! For instance: If a country has two parties in the elections and they win 55.15% and 44.85%, then they will have 11 congress members and 8 congress members respectively, with a total of 19 congress members in congress. These 19 congress members will be players from the position 1-11 of the winner party and positions 1-8 in the second party. Another example - if a country has 4 parties and they win 55.10% - 25.15% - 14.85% - 4.90%, then they will have 11 - 5 - 2 - 0 chairs respectively, or total of 18 congress members, and again players from the top 1-11/5/2 lists will enter (with no member from the party with less than 5.00% whatsoever) If a party has % for more candidates than it has won (for instance, 2 proposed candidates with 40% vote) it will get only those 2 and will reduce the congress numbers drastically. This rule apply massively for any case, no matter of the % left-overs. Full 5.00% or no congress member in. If there are too many political parties which can't gain support (for example 21 parties all of them with less than 5.00%), then no congress member enters in. If there are 5 parties but just one of them have more than 5.00% - then only this party will be represented in Congress. Every congressman can propose up to 3 laws. Political parties Needless to say, the backbone of one democratic political system is the political parties. Every player can create Political Party for the sum of 40 gold. Also, every player has the right to join any Political Party in his country. Players can't join Political Parties in countries different than their citizenships. On the 25th of each month, every political party has their own internal elections for Party Presidents. These votes affect only the Political Party and only the people from it are allowed to vote. The country itself is not directly affected by these internal elections. The candidate with the most votes become the Party President. If there is only one candidate though, then he needs to have at least 1 vote to be elected. The Party President hold full authorities over the Political Party decisions. He can, of course, consult with the other members, but this is entirely on his own will. 1. Country President elections For every Country President elections, the Party President can elect his Political Party nominee for them. He can do this from the list of members and he can change the candidates at any time. He can also nominate himself. 2. Congress elections Between 6th to 13th of every month each party member can apply as a candidate for the national congress elections. On the 14th of each month, it comes to the Party President to build up the list with which his political party goes to the elections. Depending on the winning percentage his political party, a specific number of this congress candidates will become actual Congress representatives. It's important to say that the candidates will enter by the pre-made list by the Party President. So it is his decision on how to act and who to suggest for the elections. The Party President is simply the head of the political party activities for 30 days. There is no way to impeach your Political Party President, so choose wisely when voting for him. Important information eDominations is a game based on real-life people communities, participating in their in-game countries by fair methods. Any attempts of violation of the election rules (all type of elections, including political parties) by usage of multi accounts will not be unnoticed by the game administration and could result in permanent ban. The use of multi accounts for elections is considered a very strong abuse. In cases where multi accounts have changed the outcome of the elections (all type of them) and game administration find this proven, the administration can change the political results. eDomination is a game where such things will not be tolerated. If someone wants to win the elections and become President or Congress member, he needs to work with and for his community to gain their trust and lead them forward to victories and prosperity. If a player wants to become Party President, he is free at any time to create his own Political Party, create a community around his ideas and play for them. However, nothing gained by multi accounts will be allowed.